Timeline
by asterisks-who
Summary: The Doctor lands right in the middle of Sam and Dean's case and opens them up to an entirely new world(s). The Doctor didn't come alone, Jack Harkness makes his presence known and quickly takes a liking to Dean. That ultimately causes a problem with Castiel.
1. This Isn't Funny, Doc!

Dean glared out at the tannish sand that went on for never ending miles. The temperatures were scorching and he didn't know where the tires to his car was- hell, he didn't know where he was. Time travel wasn't new to him but the new method made him skeptical. Castiel had sent him around the decades before and it sort of turned out fine but this time was different. He knew associating with a guy in a telephone box was a bad idea. "_'Give him a chance,'_" he began to mock. "_'He could help us, Dean'_ yeah right!" He said repeating what Sam had said earlier that morning. To make matters worse, he wasn't alone.

"You don't have to worry, the doctor will find us." Jack commented as he walked over to Dean. "He always does." He placed a hand on the Winchester's shoulder and turned him around so they were facing each other. "Just keep calm and enjoy the weather while we wait."

Dean swatted Jack's hand away. "Does this happen all the time? This isn't normal and it sure as hell not the time to enjoy _'the weather', _dude! We are on another friggin' planet; a hot ass desert planet!" He sighed and grabbed the bridges of his nose. Who was he to say what was normal? He hunts a range of creatures and went to hell for 40 years. There is nothing normal about him.

"Yeah? Your point?"

Dean felt like pulling his hair out. This guy was too calm about everything. He now knew how Sam felt all the time. Dean could handle a lot of things. Like being trapped in a room of vampires or almost being eaten on Christmas, but throw him on another planet and he would begin to slightly feel uneasy. "If I had my gun I would shoot you..." All the weapons in the trunk were gone and Dean wasn't too thrilled about that. He'd have to rely on hands on combat if they were greeted by some other worldly creatures.

Jack grinned while running a finger down Dean's cheek then down his neck. "Oh, was the first time not enough for you? Or do you just need a little more~?"

Dean's cheeks flushed a deep crimson red and he turned away again. "W-would you stop doing that!" He huffed and flopped down in the sand to sit against his car in the shade. Of all the people to get stuck on a planet with it just had to be Jack. He had no problem with the guy as a person he was just dealing with the man hitting on him all the time. They had met almost a week ago and somehow were always stuck being paired up. Sam stuck with the Doctor to check out the Tardis, Castiel who was also infatuated with the _'mysterious box for the police'_ as he called it, stayed to observe it as well. Regardless, Castiel kept an even closer eye on Dean because he didn't like Jack at all. Jack was _too _friendly with Dean.

* * *

"Where is Dean?" The angel asked, not too happy about the urgent call.

"He's trying to figure that out now." Sam answered. "Something happened earlier that caused the platform to explode which sent Dean and Jack somewhere."

"Where?"

"Um...not on earth, Cas."

"We're going to get them back. Don't worry."

"You sent Dean off the planet..." He wasn't happy at all. He wasn't sure if he was more upset that they sent him to another planet or that they sent him to another planet with Jack.

"Don't stress, mate! We're going to get your companion back! I just have to tinker with the thingy and connect...things to get this show on the road."

Sam raised a brow at the Doctor's comment. For a man who saved planets on the daily basis he didn't sound very sure of his plan for action. "Um, Doctor how is this _thingy_ going to work?"

"Well, this isn't the Tardis so I'm new to this. I just found this device on a Dalek spaceship a few months back and it just started making noises a few days ago. I didn't expect it to explode but I think I can reverse it. Or get us to where they are. Or kill us all. Pish posh something will work."

"So you're going to recreate the explosion that could possibly kill us?"

"Right! You're a smart chap!"

Castiel looked agitated. "This does not seem like a plan." He missed Dean and he didn't need to lose another Winchester's location. "I do not recommend making more of these explosions."

"Don't get your knickers in a bunch; I'll get them back safe and sound."

"So what's a Dalek?" Sam asked.

"An alien that causes mass destruction with everything it comes in contact with. But they don't have anything to do with this. This is um actually my fault." He turned and pulled out his sonic screwdriver and fiddled with the platform. "I'm not sure why this thing exploded but it must have had something to do with this button Dean pushed." He pocketed the screwdriver and stood up straight. "AHAH!"

Sam jumped. "Oh- God! Don't do that!"

"Oh, sorry! I know what we have to do!"

* * *

Meanwhile back on the desert planet, Dean had discarded his shirt and laid down on it. The sun seemed to be getting closer and the temperatures had risen another 10 degrees. On the bright side Jack enjoyed watching Dean shirtless. At least someone was benefiting from the unexpected travel plans. "

Dean closed his eyes and moaned something under his breath.

"What was that, gorgeous?"

"IT'S HOT AND I THINK I KNOW HOW THE LOBSTERS FEEL!"

Jack laughed and let his eyes wander over Dean's VERY toned body. "Hmm, you're one very attractive lobster then."

Dean opened his eyes quickly and locked them with Jack's. "Whoa hey, hey, don't do that!" He said, taking his shirt to cover himself up.

"Do what?" He asked with a mischievous grin.

"T-that- that thing when you like grope me with your eyes, man."

"Would you enjoy it more if I groped you with my hands~?"

Dean felt his cheeks go warm. "Dude, I don't play well with others." He mentally slapped himself because that wasn't what he was trying to say. He hated that Jack was able to get him so flustered like that. He just huffed and rolled over onto his side to face his car. He couldn't do this. "DAMN IT DOC, GET YOUR ALIEN ASS OVER HERE AND GET ME OFF THIS PLANET!" He shouted in frustration.

* * *

Back in the Tardis the Doctor was still messing around with the platform. "Alright, it's ticking again!" He shouted. Sam came running over to observe.

"Is that a good thing?"

"Possibly."

Castiel found it uneasy that this guy never sounded so sure about his discoveries. He hated not being able to do anything to help Dean.

"I'm going to have to test it." He grabbed the lamp that Sam brought to suffice and sat it on the platform. "Hopefully this works. Cross your fingers, mate."

A few minutes passed and nothing happened.

Sam blinked as he watched the lamp closely. "Doctor?"

Castiel sighed. "I believe this plan is a break."

"Bust. The plan is a bust, Cas." Sam corrected with a soft smirk. "What now? Does it not work with objects?"

"We might need a test dummy." He looked at Sam.

"I will go and retrieve Dean." Castiel volunteered instantly.

Sam raised a brow. "You sure about this, Cas? What if you end up somewhere else? Dean will never let me hear the end of this if you ended up on the sun or something."

The angel nodded. "I will be fine."

"Then it's settled. Alright, step onto the platform and try not to lose any limbs." He smiled and wasted no time in pushing the button. "Good luck!"


	2. Ready, Set, Flirt!

**Summary**: Castiel arrives to rescue Dean and Jack from the deserted planet but in the time that it took for him to get there only gave Jack more incentive to admirer Dean.

* * *

"We'll give you about ten minutes to get them back and when you do find them, make sure you're touching them and the car so it all can be brought back just as it was. Got it, mate?" He explained as the button he pushed started to beep.

Castiel nodded.

"Fantastic. Off you go! Geronimo!"

Back on the planet with Dean and Jack, the sun had finally set. Dean wasn't too happy since he now missed the heat after the temperature drastically dropped to a freezing low. To make matters worse, the car wasn't giving much heat since everything was nearly destroyed from the explosion that landed him on the planet in the first place. As much as he considered freezing to death, he ended up in the backseat with Jack. "Listen here, keep your hands where I can see 'em and your eyes above the waist, got it?" Dean ordered.

"Yes sir, I love a man who can take charge." Jack replied, winking at the hunter.

"You're so lucky I can't kill you..."

Jack moved closer to Dean and smirked. "You know you love me. Plus it's cold and you're human. You _need _my body."

Dean growled and glared out the window. He didn't complain about the closeness now since he welcomed the heat from the man's body. The temperatures were nearly down to single digits and he also didn't have much to say to the captain anyway. Every time he spoke the guy turned his every word into something inappropriate. It was so different when the script was flipped on him.

Jack's hand slipped over to Dean's leg and a grinned formed on his lips. You could see their breath in the air so of course Jack would take this opportunity to get _close_. "I was paying attention to you." He murmured, his right hand drawing teasing patterns over the other's ribs now.

Jack was warm up against him, making him feel uncountable. "W-what are you talking about?" He asked, swatting at Jack's hand that was making its way up under his shirt. "...it's not that cold and didn't I say keep your hands where I can see them?"

"You can't blame a guy for trying and you did, so I kept them in your line of vision." He smirked. "But I was listening to what you were saying about the Doctor earlier."

"Oh...yeah, I ain't dyin' out here! And if I do I'm haunting him and you."

"What did I do?"

"You let me die." Hell if this guy was going to flirt with him then he sure as hell better fight with him in case they were attacked.

He brought his hand up to Dean's cheek and brushed his fingertips along the hunter's skin, watching the man flush at the gentle touch. "I wouldn't let that happen, you're far too gorgeous for that." He grinned at him and folded his arms. "The Doctor will get us out. Don't get so worked up about it. But hey, my offer to take your mind off of things still stands~" Jack may have flirted more than he needed to but that's not what was always on his mind. He cared for the people he met and would protect them. He had taken a great liking to Dean and would go out of his way to protect him as well.

"That's good to hear." He replied, eyes slipping shut in the moment. He wasn't used to such contact but it was nice though. Of course he wouldn't admit that to anyone. He was tired but didn't want to become vulnerable to anything that was on this planet so he wanted to be alert but at the rate he was headed, he would be out within seconds.

"You should rest." Jack suggested. "I'll keep watch."

"Yeah but who's gonna watch you?"

"Guess you'll have to trust me."

Dean opened his eyes and stared at the man. He oddly enough did trust him- well he trusted him in a fight to have his back but he wasn't sure about trusting him to keep his hands to himself. "Keep your hands to yourself, touchy, got it?"

"Your wish is my command, beautiful."

"And stop calling me that!" He was flattered but it was awkward. It made him flustered. "Dean. Just call me Dean."

"Aw, that's no fun but if I have to..." He pouted.

Dean rolled his eyes before closing them. Exhaustion was starting to take over so it wasn't long before he actually felt relaxed and dozed off. He was leaned up against Jack and didn't have a care in the world since he felt comfortable. He wasn't sure how long they'd be on the unknown planet but he didn't need them to rush at the moment; sleep was scarce among his profession so when he got a chance he took it! Even if it meant getting close to Jack.

Jack on the other hand watched Dean sleep. He could confidently say that Dean was something special alright. He let his eyes wander over the hunter's body. He was quite a sight to see. His eyes instantly locked on rose colored lips that were slightly parted. He didn't think this through. He said he'd keep his hands to himself but the temptation was stronger than he anticipated. Above all, Dean's looks weren't the only thing that caught the captain's attention.

He'd admit that the sadness in Dean's eyes was actually the first thing that he noticed. It was heartbreaking but alluring like a bittersweet death. It was all too familiar, like looking in a mirror. With a slight smile he removed his own coat and covered up Dean with it making sure he stayed warm. He didn't need him slipping into a tepid state.

* * *

Castiel's journey to save his hunter went better than the Doctor anticipated it would go. The angel landed right in front of Dean's impala and the first scene that he saw was the two in the backseat; against each other. He couldn't explain his position on the sight but he made sure to make his presence known by initiating his silent death stare.

Jack caught Castiel in his glance and grinned. "Ah, Dean, your weeping angel is here to rescue us~!" He placed his hand on Dean's knee and shook him lightly. "Gorgeous, it's time to wake up."

"No. I just went to sleep."

"Castiel is here."

Dean's eyes instantly opened and he smiled when he saw him. "Sam let you get your ass on that mojo device?" He asked as he opened the car door.

Castiel quietly nodded. He knew Dean would disapprove.

"That jerk." He laughed and clutched the jacket that was over him not even realizing that it belonged to Jack. "How are we gonna get out of here? Did he send you with a plan?"

The angel moved over to Dean's side of the car and crawled over him and positioned himself in-between Dean and Jack. "I was told to assure I have contact with everything that needs to get back." He took Dean's wrist and waited before placing his hand on Jack's arm. "We must wait 10 minutes."

"Leave it to the Doctor to send the jealous angel~" He teased.

Castiel narrowed his eyes in displeasure.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Guys, play nice okay? I don't feel like playing mediator right now."

The other two remained quiet as they waited for the 10 minute wait to end. It was an awkward silence then entire time. Dean was pleased when the car started to glow. It was just like before. Hopefully it would take them home and not somewhere else. "Here we go boys."

* * *

The car crashed in an empty parking lot and Dean cursed. "Damnit, my baby!" He groaned, quickly getting out of the impala. He circled the car taking in the sight of the damaged caused. "Doc better hope I can fix this." He was sure he could, it was just the anger talking.

"Oi! You all made it back in one piece! I thought I was going to have a repeat!" The doctor said.

Sam stared at him. "Repeat- wait, this has happened before!?"

"I said it would be dangerous if you stick around long enough but you two laughed so now you know."

Sam went over to Dean and patted his shoulder. "Dude, I thought you were screwed. You didn't get molested did you? The captain guy has a thing for you."

Dean glared daggers at his brother. "…not funny, Sammy."

Jack came up behind Dean and wrapped his arms around the hunter. "Dean, you're still clinging to my jacket." He teased.

Dean jumped and pulled away from the captain. "Dammit, Jack!" He shouted, tossing the man his jacket. "Thanks for the reminder…and I wasn't clinging, it was fucking cold!" He mumbled something else under his breath as he went to inspect the rest of his car.

Sam laughed. He tried not to but who could pass up the chance to see Dean Winchester flustered like that? No one.


End file.
